O Pianista
by Christie Bach
Summary: .L E M O N/Y A O I/ONESHOT. BANDA-Panic At The Disco- O velho piano ainda toca como antes, e Ryan tem a recompensa. -presente p/ Miyazawa Kyki imoto do koroko -


_bom, olha eu aqui de novo! esse lemon (é, é um lemon) é um presente p'ra minha imoto do koroko, entonces, eu não ligo se você gostou ou não (se gostou, pelo amor de Deus, manda reviews) só me importa que ela tenha gostado._

_amo-te Miy-chan 3 (imoto)  
feliz aniversário :)_

_se não curte o gênero, cai fora, se curte enjoy it nessa droga viciante !_

**_PS.:_** não me responsabilizo por qualquer erro de concordância (sem beta - -")

* * *

**_O Pianista_**

**_--_**

_C'est nous contre leurs peines  
Somos nós contra a tristeza  
Et le message est clair  
E a menssagem é clara  
Les mots passent  
As palavras passam_

_Et l'indiffèrence rХgne  
E a indiferença reina  
Si le mal me gagne  
Se o mal ganha  
Coupable seul de n'avoir rien su faire  
Culpa somente de não ter nada a fazer_

_(Kyo - L'or de nos vies)_

_--_

Sozinho no teatro. Seus olhos cairam sobre o velho piano com certa indiferença, por alguns momentos parecia admirar o pó sobre ele mais do que o brilho de uma velha madeira mal lustrada. O fraco brilho em seus olhos estava p'rá se apagar. Não havia ninguém naquele pequeno aposento. Nenhuma alma viva. Velhas caixas desgastadas empilhadas improvisadamente, umas sobre as outras ameaçando cair, construía um cenário triste de outono em pleno Julho. As vidraças jaziam empoeiradas há tempos, a luz solar esforçava-se insistentemente para atravessá-la, porém, todo seu retorno era uma fraca iluminação dentro do aposento abandonado. Ele moveu-se, dando simples e significativos sinais de vida, entre os moveis cobertos com lençóis que antes eram brancos agora não eram menos que amarelados, caminhou pacificamente.

Olhou ao redor e voltou ao piano. Simples, ocupava pouco espaço e encontrava-se inteiramente empoeirado. Passou dois dedos juntos sobre o pó da madeira, traçando uma curva linha por onde seus dedos passaram,e então pôde ouvir seu pequeno suspiro. Teias de aranhas cresciam nas laterais do teto, sinais de abandono e pó eram cada vez mais visiveis. Seus lábios canudos materam-se selados para si. Nenhuma palavra proferida até então.

- Brendon ?!

Uma voz chegou alarmando, indagando, chamando-o, entrando profundamente em seus ouvidos e incomodando seu cérebro. A voz lhe era familiar, mansa, doce. A franja teimava em cair sobre a testa obrigando-o a ajeitá-la constantemente. E ao virar-se, sentiu uma leve corrente de ar entrar. Significava que alguém abrira a porta.

- Brendon, você está aí ? - novamente seu nome era chamado com certa aflição pela indagação não ter recebido resposta.

Passos secos e perfeitamente indênticos adentraram o aposento, parecendo não levantar-se do chão, arrastando-se, enquanto os olhos de Brendon mantinham-se insistentemente sobre o piano. Os olhos de Ryan capturaram a imagem do rapaz de costas valorizando o pó do movél. Mais alguns e ele estaria perto de Urie. Então o fez pacientemente com um estranho vagar. Em seu pequeno curso, planejava algo até alcançá-lo.

- Então, aí está você... - disse entre um curto e simples sorriso, então, beijou-lhe a nuca levemente, deixando sua longa franja avançar sobre seu rosto.

Brendon sentiu que seus lábios estavam suavemente umidessidos. Sorriu também, não contendo um pequeno suspiro. Seus olhos encararam as teclas pretas intercaladas nas brancas. Ryan o olhava com tanto desejo. Se ambos se encarassem, Urie sentiria. Não havia nenhuma palavra trocada, o silêncio do mar estava presente ali o tempo todo. Aparentemente eles eram os únicos entre o pó. Ross quebrou o gelo com um pequeno comentário :

- Estive procurando por você o tempo todo, e aqui está, Brendon Urie sozinho.

- Eu não desapareci do mapa. - encarou-o e sorriu.

Brendon sentou-se no pequeno banco, a frente do velho e empoeirado piano, soprou o pó das teclas enquanto Ryan encostava-se na outra extremidade do movél cruzando os braços sem tirar os olhos de Urie. Novamente deixou outro comentário escapar enquanto o observava :

- Olhando assim para o piano, parece que você o ama mais do que eu. - havia um tom de sarcasmo presente em sua voz.

- Você sabe que não é verdade.

- Então toque alguma coisa p'rá mim.

- Tudo bem ... deixa-me ver ... - meditou.

Seus dedos desceram sobre as teclas, todos sincronizadamente combinados, não havia nada em sua mente, e com a combinação das notas, sentiu uma leve desafinação da parte do piano. Mesmo assim, seguiu em frente tocando uma harmônica melodia. Ora ou outra mantinha seus olhos sobre seus próprios dedos, depois os desviava para olhar nos olhos de Ryan e simplesmente sorrir. Balançava a cabeça tentando acompanhar o ritmo, a franja caia-lhe sobre os olhos. Olhou novamente Ryan, sorrindo. Notas baixas, separadas e suaves anunciavam que a melodia estava p'rá se acabar. Ross manteu-se ali, do seu lado, sem proferir qualquer palavra, tudo que queria ouvir era o som que Brendon tocava para ele. Sempre sorria de volta quando recebia um sorriso vindo do pianista.

Ryan foi sua platéia, então o aplaudiu :

- Muito bem Sr. Urie. - e sorria ao dizê-lo, ainda o aplaudindo.

- Obrigado, obrigado. - gabava-se.

Brendon fechou o piano, e encarou-o junto ao pó pela última vez. Sentiu ter algo na ponta da lingua, então deixou-o sair :

- E então, eu não mereço nada ?

Ryan não conteu um riso diante do que acabara de ouvir, mas reconhecia que o pianista merecia algo. Ross sabia exatamente como recompensá-lo. Olhou novamente em seus olhos, moveu-se de onde estava encostado, e aproximou-se discaradamente de Brendon sem fazer mensão, fez suas faces se encostarem e beijou-lhe a boca. Fechou os olhos e todas as coisas que estavam em sua mente dormiram, ou simplesmente desapareceram. Não conseguia manter uma distância de seus narizes, estavam sempre próximos. Apenas ambos sentiam a pressão que exerciam um sobre os lábios do outro. As mãos de Ryan sentiram a estranha necessidade de tocar o rosto de Urie. Segurou suas orelhas, deixou seus dedo entrarem dentro de seus cabelos, por fim segurou sua nuca. Manteu suas mãos ali, e no intervalo de tempo que seus lábios se separavam, Ryan sentia Brendon sorrir e encará-lo. Por um instante pareceu sentir sua respiração ofegante, ambos sentiam o ar quente sobre seus rostos.

O que era para ser um rápido beijo compensador, uma pequena e simples recompensa para Urie, tornou-se selvagem, fora de controle. Ousado.

Agora Ryan viu-se excitado, e completamente apaixonado por Brendon. Ambos estavam de pé, sentia sua cintura ser laçada pelos braços de Urie, segurando-o firmemente. Com um impulso, ele empurrou bruscametne o pianista , imprensando-o numa sólida parede. Por fim, seus lábios se "descolaram" , respiração ofegante, mãos fora de controle e ambos desejando sentir prazer. Prazer reciproco.

Ryan deslizou sobre Brendon, descendo até ficar a altura de sua cintura, de joelhos, como se parecesse rezar, encarou a calça seguramente abotoada do rapaz em pé, e sorriu sarcasticamente. Brendon imaginava o que ele faria se rebaixando àquela posição. Era mesmo o que Ross tinha em mente. Desvifelou seu cinto com tamanha pressa que quase não conseguiu fazê-lo, logo abriu o zíper, ouvindo o sugestivo barulho que tal peça fazia, e então abaixou a calça de Urie deixando-a a altura do joelho. Com uma mão segurou seu quadril e com a outra, guiou a ereção do outro até sua boca. Fazia-o delicadamente, como uma prostituta inexperiente num vagar tão provocativo. Brendon saiu do controle, deixando uma gota de sêmen pingar, sem querer. Ryan sentiu seu doce gosto enquanto brincava com seu membro usando a língua. Por vezes mantinha-o do lado de fora da boca, e novamente o "engolia".

- Ah... Aah - gemia o passivo, ofegante com os olhos fortemente fechados, não ousava olhar p'rá baixo.

Ryan fazia pequenos movimentos com a boca em sua ereção. O prazer viria na hora certa, mas chupá-lo só era parte da recompensa de Urie. Suas mãos suavam, mas conseguiu ficar de pé novamente para beijá-lo. E no pé de seu ouvido sussurrou :

- Tenha calma ... Tem mais...

- ... Ryan.

E ao dizê-lo, Ross tomou-o pela mão levando-o novamente ao piano. Ergueu sua calça sem abotar qualquer botão, ou fivelar o cinto. Ryan virou-se para o empoeirado piano, ficando assim, de costas para Urie, já este não conseguia entender o plano de Ross. Ele mesmo desabotou seus botões, abaixou a calça e inclinou-se no piano, colocando as mãos sobre o mesmo, apenas usando-o como apoio, Só então chamou o pianista, torcendo o pescoço para fitá-lo :

- Vai ficar aí me encarando ,Brendon ? Vem!

Finalmente ele entendeu. Aproximou-se, pousou as mãos sobre seus quadris e encaixou sua ereção em Ross. Penetrou-o quase desajeitadamente podendo ouvir o outro gemer. Não conseguiu discenir se era de dor ou prazer, tudo que sabia era que agora tinha o invadido inteiramente, estava dentro dele agora. E movimentou-se : P'rá frente e p'rá trАs. Agarrou-o fortemente pela cintura. Ryan podia sentir sua respiração quente em sua nuca. Nunca se sentiu tão excitado.

- Oh ... Brendon. - e chamava pelo seu nome entre gemidos e sussurros.

- Ahm ah ... eu tô quase lá. - dizia ele, gemendo tão alto quanto seu parceiro.

Ryan precionou os dedos sobre o piano, fechou os olhos enquanto sentia ser empurrado p'rá frente e puxado p'rá trás por Brendon. Foi quando a cabeça do mesmo caiu sobre a curva do pescoço de Ross. Sua cabeça caiu como fardo em seu ombro, Rayn acariciou seus cabelos :

- Pronto ?

- Pronto. - respondeu Brendon, exausto ainda descançando a cabeça sobre o ombro do outro.

Ironico. O modo de saber sobre o orgasmo de seu parceiro entre ambos era ironico. Mas alguém ali tinha acabado de gozar, e foi recompensado.

**F I M**

* * *

_**((N O T A))** Primeiro L E M O N, não magoe a Christie, ela fez o que pôde. Vamos nos alegrar, amar, mandar reviews (aproveitando a situação). é só apertar GO._


End file.
